Love n' More
by lovingghim
Summary: Kameshia n' Jaytrell
1. Chapter 1

Kameshia & Jaytrell Top Story

CHAPTER 1

They have been together for one month. They also say the day together was January 22, 2011. Kameshia says "I love Jaytrell with all my heart Jaytrell is the best thing that ever happened to me, I really truly love him. Jaytrell is a great guy to laugh, love, and to have fun with. Also he has a great personality." Having said that Jaytrell turns to Kameshia and says "Kameshia I can see that you love me and that I love you, so that is why on this very day, (whew) I ask for your hand in marriage." Kameshia's eyes got very big. Then she turns to the crowd, and looks back, and says "YES! I would love to marry you!" (Jaytrell smiles)

Meanwhile at the house Kameshia falls asleep, and Jaytrell watches tv. Then father into the night Jaytrell crawls into bed beside his fiancé. Around 12:00 at night his fiancé gets up for a drink of water and accidently wakes her fiancé. He falls out of the bed and and Kameshia races over to help him up trying not to laugh. Then all of a sudden Kameshia fell on top of him and started to feel tension, like freaky-ness. It was Jaytrell humping her. At first she didn't like this at all but then she got in the groove of it. Next thing you know Jaytrell started pulling her clothes off of her, she went along with it. Then Jaytrell told Jaytrell to pull his cock out. Kameshia listened. Jaytrell asked Kameshia could he hit that, Kameshia said yea why not. Then Jaytrell said drop them draws gir. Kameshia laughed and said ok. By this time Jaytrell was hard, and bigger than his usual size (9inches). Kameshia was surprised and excited to get that big old cock inside her cunt. Finally Jaytrell was ready to stick it in her. Kameshia felt that hard pressure inside her cunt, that she had to scream. Then Kameshia got the groove of the motion, and started moaning loud.

The next day Kameshia was still worn out from all that fuckin Kameshia woke up with a stain of blood on the bed and the floor, Jaytrell had popped the cherry! Kameshia also remembered that they didnt use a condom, so there is a possibillity that Kameshia might be pregnant! As the week went by Kameshia went to the nearest store to buy a pregnancy test. Kameshia raced home to see if she was pregnant or not. When Kameshia got home she ripped the box open, and dashed for the bathroom. Kameshia waited five mins before she look at the stick. It read plus (positive,pregnant). At first she was scared so she cried then went to take a nap then, Jaytrell csme home, and woke Kameshia. She told him about the news and he was so stuned he fainted. But then they thought about and said maybe we should have this baby. Jaytrell agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

6Months later…

After Kameshia and Jaytrell found out what they were having (a boy) they went right to the store every day until they got a whole room full of baby stuff. Next Kameshia and Jaytrell thought of some baby names. They finally decided they are goin to name the baby Jaytrell Jr. Kameshia loved that name, and Jaytrell did also.

As and a halfs months went by Kameshia grew bigger. Jaytrell always joked around about it calling her rollie pollie, and my little fat blimp. One day Jaytrell went to the store Kameshia's water broke. Kameshia was very scared because there was no one there to help her. Kameshia crawled to the phone, and quickly called Jaytrell.

On the phone…

Hello?

Jaytrell I need you to come home right now!

Okay. What's wrong?

My water broke!

Omg im on the way back right now okay don't move!

Okay and hurry!

Okay.

At the house…

Hunny!

Hurry get me to the hospital!

Okay

After 20 hours of labor…

"Well hunny we have our baby boy now." said Jaytrell.

Yes, we do. (while smiling at Jaytrell Jr.).

"Little Jaytrell Jr."

1 month later….

"Tomorrow is our wedding day." said Kameshia.

"Yeah I know. Aren't you happy?" said Jaytrell.

"Hell yeah!" said Kameshia

"Well let's get some sleep sweetheart." said Jaytrell.

The next day…..

"Do you take Kameshia to be your wife?" said the preacher.

"Yes." said Jaytrell.

"Kameshia do take Jaytrell to be your husband?" said the preacher.

"Yes." said Kameshia.

You may now kiss your bride!

Should I finish?

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 3

1 year later…

"Jaytrell are we still going to get Jr. some coogi, rocawear, and southpole outfits."

"Yes honey."

In the car…..

Kameshia went to get Jr.'s car seat so they can go to the mall to get some outfits. Jaytrell started up the car. Kameshia put Jr. in the car seat and strapped him in.

When they got to the mall they picked 9 outfits three of each. Then Kameshia went to the bathroom to let Jr.'s go to the potty. After Jr. finished they left out of the bathroom to find Jaytrell. They finally found him, but he wasn't alone he was with his latest ex, but they were doing more than just talking, they were smooching. At this point Kameshia was very mad. Kameshia went to grab her by her hair, and punching her in the face, and just starting yelling out " Bitch why the fuck you on my mane and shit I should beat yo black crusty roach ass did anybody ask yo dusty shitty ass to touch him hell no did I ask you to touch hell no so run yo black roach bitch ass own home to yo little ugly dusty bitch ass family all up on my man fuck you thinking bitch I will cut you up like butcher, get yo shit smelling ass home, all up on the nikqa fuck wrong with you!"

"Okay mane damn! Bye boo."

"What the fuck, who the hell she calling boo, boy you betta hold my ass back, cause' I will get the rumbling up in this bitch, bitch I will roast yo black bitch ass, im from the 5th ward I will dust yo bitch ass!"

Should I continue the fight…..?


	4. Chapter 4

"Mhm whatever hoe!"

"Hoe , What the fuck , trick please keep walking I don't want to have to beat yo ass!"

"Naw come on with it bitch come!"

"Naw hoe I don't come to trick they come to meh!"

"Yeah mhm whatever no time for this in out of here!"

"Betta be."

To The Car...

"What the fuck, why was you kissing her?"

"I told you that she hopped on me first!"

"Who the hell you yelling at!"

"You man, fucking pissing me off!"

"Man get the hell out of my car walk yo ass home!"

"Ai'ight!"

Then went Jayrell left out of the car and started to walk. Meanwhile Kameshia was crying and sobbing to herself. Then she went on about her business.

At home...

Helen got baby Jayrell out of the car and went in the house. Then when she got in the good then phone rang it was her ex boyfriend Kayjohn.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kameshia, What you doing?"

"Nothing, who is this?"

"Kayjohn."

"Oh My God!, Khalil I aint seen you in 4 years!"

"I know right!"

"We have to meet!"

"Ai'ight ima leave my son with Tiana."

"Yo son?"

"Yeah I Had A baby."

"Omg congrats!"

"Thanks"

"Who the daddy?"

"Jaytrell."

"Foreal?"

"Yeah."

"Well where you live?"

"Same place."

"Ai'ight! Be there at 8"

"Ai'ight!"

3 hours later...

"Heyy aint seen you in a min."

"I know."

After then date...

"Kayjohnl what are you doing?"

"Nothing just go along with it."

"Okay?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Kameshia you kno I love you right."

"Uhm?"

Then all of a sudden he put a wet one right on my lips. I was shocked and then he put his tongue inside my mouth. At this point I was in a daze. Then well fell onto his bed and started kissing feel tender like. Then he pulled my boob out of my bra and started to suck on my boob. It felt soo good I just ahd to moan. Then he pulled out a condom and look at me and then I shook my head yes and then he put it on and then he came back to me and said "You ready?" I shook my head yes. Then next thing you know it was in the cookie hole. I was so in a whole new world. He had put me to sleep. Then I woke up it was 11`Oclk.

"Im sorry but I have to go my husband has ben blowing up my phone like crazy!"

"Who?"

"Jayrell..."

"You married him?"

"Yes I did!"

"Damnnnn Girl"

"Lol"

2 months later...

Oh ... My ... God , today is my anniversary , I don't know what we are going to do today. Then my phone rang , I looked at the caller id, it was tiana I picked up and said "Yo rang?"

"Happy anniversary girl!"

"Thanks huns!"  
>"Hey you still want me to watch jr tonight?"<p>

"You know it girl!"

"Lmao ai'ight I got you."

"Ai'ight well let me get ready, ima bring jr round there round seven."

"Ai'ight, bye."

Ai'ight let me get my shit ready. I looked in my closet and found a black aeropostale shirt, some black booty shorts, with a red belt and some red stilettos, and some red and black accessories. Then I took a shower, gave jr a bath and put some shorts on him and green t-shirt. After I took jr over to tiana and george's house I went back home and put on some perfume and more lotion so I wouldn't get ashy so fast. 20 minutes later Jayrell came knocking on my door.

"Damnn Girl!"

"Like?"

"Love!"

"Well you ready to go?"

"Yeah!"


	6. Chapter 6

In the car...

When we were driving to the mystery place I put my favorite cd in. (rich kidz) My song was the first one... stiff on em. I love that song so much.

"Omg goup is this the place?" I said as we pulled up to the place.

"Yes it is." Jayrell said.

"Omg its too cute."

When we got inside the resturant we order our food, ate and then we got to the car and he told me he had another surprise. So went back home and I went into the room their was rose petals all over the bed and floor. Then Jayrell came in with his shirt off all you could see was his buff muscles and his six-pack. He had been working out. I'm surprised. Then about five minutes later I realized that he was ontop of me and trying to make a move... wait scrach that he did make a move because I let him, knowing that I was gone get pregnant again...After an hour of sexing we went to bed for about three hours. I have to admit that shit was fun. Laugh my fucking ass off. I woke up and went into the kitchen and cooked me some rice a roni, then Jayrell walked into the kitchen, kissed my neck and ask for some.

"Can I have some." He asked

"Yeah, here it aint done." I said laughing.

"Don't en' play like that, you just so got damn nasty." He said.

"I see you ain't say that last night!" I said.

"Aha, I know." He said.

After we ate, we couldb't go back to sleep so we had an all nighter, and jr was at desiree and mahlik's house. Oh guess what! Desiree is prego with mahlik's daughter, and my god-daughter. She 8 months prego. Oh my lord baby be her in one month. Well baby shower time in two weeks. Can't wait. But anyways back to my life. Next thing I know my phone was ringing... it was Shameerah and necole calling on three way. Lameerah was crying because she prego with aden's baby. And necole was laughing like shit was funny, but it wasn't. So I told her "Shut the fuck up hoe she dont want to be pregnant, and its too late for a got damn abortion so shut the fuck up. I still love you no-homo shit trick."


End file.
